Lunar Cycle
by TeamEMasenCullen
Summary: Hi, My name is Bella Swan and I'm in love with a vampire. But the funny thing is, I'm his natual enemy. So how are we in love? I don't know... I guess we're just freaks. xx RATED T - Story much better than summary!


A/N: You guys probably hate me for not finishing 50 Fun Things… but, I just couldn't find the will to finish it. The story and I never really clicked. But this story, I'm really excited about, and I'm most likely going to finish it. So…. LET THE STORY BEGIN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

P.S. This story takes place during the summer between New Moon and Eclipse. Charlie has let Bella out for a few hours, which surprises her, and she takes advantage of it by spending it at the Cullen's. However, her and Edward are having one of their rare arguments, and Bella's unknown Quileute blood takes advantage of her…

________________________________________________________________

**SUMMARY: Hi, My names Bella Swan and I'm in love with a vampire. But the funny thing is, I'm his natural enemy. So how are we in love? I don't know…I guess we're just freaks.**

**_**

**Chapter 1 - First Phasing**

"**Edward!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CAR?!"**

**Edward chuckled. "You needed and upgrade, love. Your car was practically dead anyways. You needed a new one."**

**What I looked at right now was a shiny, new truck. I liked the fact that it was a Chevy and truck, but where was my truck that I loved and cherished and came to think of as my baby?**

"**What did you do with my baby?" I asked through gritted teeth.**

"**Emmett put it somewhere… I don't know where he put it though."**

"**EDWARD, DAMMIT, YOU'RE A MIND READER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I screamed, stamping my foot. I didn't realize that my face was wet. I was crying. Stupid angry tears.**

**Edward chuckled. "I already thought of that, love." he said. "Emmett has been driving me crazy all day singing the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. It's been annoying me."**

**What was with Edward today? "EDWARD!" I screamed.**

**I didn't know what was with me lately. I had been snapping at Edward, no scratch that, I've been snapping at EVERYONE for the littlest things. I think that was one of the reasons Charlie let me go to the Cullen's today. I think he was very tired of my constant snapping. **

**What also was very strange was that I had grown out of my clumsy ways. It was very weird. Edward was visiting me one day, and I was in my room. Charlie let Edward in and I practically flung myself downstairs. What shocked me was when I ran downstairs, I jumped gracefully, may I repeat that - **_**gracefully, **_**down the last three steps of the stairs. Edward was by my side in a second, ready to catch me, but I never did fall. Edward was shocked and it took him quite a while to recuperate himself.**

**But was shocked me the most, was that my short and slender body rapidly turned into a tall and athletic body. I could actually play sports without killing myself too.**

**But now, here I am, screaming at my loving boyfriend about my missing, beloved truck. What is with me?**

"**EDWARD!" I screamed again. His face softened. He just noticed my crying. He was about to hug me, but I snapped at him. "Don't you **_**dare **_**come near me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."**

**Suddenly, I felt like there was nothing else controlling me except my anger. I started shaking uncontrollably, and my bones started shifting.**

**I howled in agony. Edward was by my side in a second.**

"**CARLISLE!" Edward yelled. He was frantically looking for if something was wrong.**

**But then, Edward froze. He jumped back from me, and I looked down. I didn't see hands. I saw **_**paws. **_

**I looked around me, careful not to meet anyone's eyes, then ran. That was the **_**only **_**thing reasonable left to do. Run. Running was so easy. Everything that I ran past, I saw in detail. Though I **_**shouldn't **_**see things like this.**

**(A/N: The italics is for thoughts other than Bella's.)**

What the…

_(Jared) BELLA?! What the hell are you doing in my mind?_

_(Quil) Hahaha… WHAT?! BELLA?!_

Sam, being the only sane one here, finally took over.

_(Sam) Bella, did you phase? Tell me what happened, right from the beginning of your, er, unusualness. _

Well, I thought, a week or two ago I started snapping at people for nothing. My temper grew real short. I started loving to eat everything in sight, but I never gained weight. I just grew. I'm 5'8' now, and I have a toned athletes body. Um… You guys know I'm all very clumsy so this may shock you. A few days ago, I jumped off the last few steps of the stairs_ gracefully_ and landed on both feet. Edward was shocked. Oh and yes, I did phase.

_(Sam) Well, come to my house. We can talk about things over there._

We ran in peace. Thankfully, everyone's minds didn't have a lot going on, so I didn't get to see all the gory details of Jared and Kim's relationship, or Sam and Emily's for that matter.

We got to Emily's in minutes. How I got there, I don't know. I guess I just followed the scent of older trails.

Sam came out of the woods. "Wait right here." He said.

He went inside, probably to ask for some clothes from Emily. I could see them talking, and Emily's mouth fell open into an 'O'. She nodded and ran upstairs, and grabbed some clothes. She gave them to Sam, who then went outside and gave them to me.

"Go over there." He said, pointing to a spot behind a couple of large bushes. "To phase back, just think of calm, happy thoughts."

I nodded my wolf head in agreement, then trotted over to the spot where Sam pointed to.

I started thinking of happy things. I thought of the first kiss between Edward and I and the first morning I woke up to Edward there.

That did the trick. I felt my bones shift into place, then I was human again. I quickly got in the clothes that Emily kindly gave me, then hurried inside.

"Why don't you sit down, Bella." Sam said. I nodded and sat down in one of their kitchen chairs.

"It's weird, your not Quileute." Sam said quietly.

"Maybe I'm part Quileute or something." I suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"Well, we are going to need to find out about that." I said. But then, another thought hit me.

Edward. "What about the Cullen's?" I asked him.

Sam's face darkened. "I want you to stay away from them, Bella."

"No." I said.

Sam looked at me. "You _will _stay away from them Bella. They're dangerous. They are the reason you are a werewolf in the first place."

"NO! I _will _go to the Cullen's, because I love them. I may be a werewolf, but that doesn't stop me from loving Edward. They have _never _intentionally hurt someone, Sam. Carlisle saves lives everyday. Do you know how many lives would be lost if Carlisle never worked at Forks Hospital? Do you?"

Sam was surprised by my little rant. "Go to the Cullen's. I don't care. But if you are hurt, I'll just say '_I told you so._'"

I smiled. "I'm going to the Cullen's, and I'm not going to get hurt, so there." I looked around for Emily. "Thank you so much for the clothes, Emily."

"It was no problem, Bella." She said.

I quickly left the house and stripped my clothes. I didn't really know how to phase into a werewolf that well, so I tried to think of angry things. Within a second, my bones shifted, a heat ran through me, and I was a werewolf.

I picked up the clothes in my mouth, and I ran in the path that I came. I ignored all the others thoughts, and just focused on getting back to the Cullen's house.

Within a few minutes I was there. I phased, got into my clothes, and knocked on the Cullen's door.

Esme was at it within a second. "Hi, Bella!" She said. Apparently, she didn't notice my smell. "Edward's been a little off… He's been in his closet the past hour. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I just had a little, er, wolf problem." I walked in, and was careful not to spread my new wolf scent.

Esme nodded her head in understanding. "A little problem with the pack?" She said.

I shook my head. "No, A little problem with me." I said.

"Is the pack giving you trouble?" She said.

"No." I said darkly. "I phased."

"What?"

"I phased." I said simply.

"Edward's in his room." Esme said, probably knowing that I wanted to see him.

I ran up the stairs ignoring the stares coming from the Cullen family. I was in front of Edward's room in a second.

"Edward." I said softly, knowing he would here me. "Please let me in."

There was no response, so I just barged in. Edward just sat there, staring at the floor. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. I inhaled his scent. It was breathtaking. But wait, wasn't I supposed hate the smell of vampire because it was _so sickly sweet? _

I grabbed his chin and pulled it up to mine. I looked deeply into his eyes, and I never wanted to look away. In front of me was my angel, my savior. He was the only thing keeping me down on this Earth. I have no will to live if he's not with me. The whole world shifted when I looked at him.

I knew that Edward and I were meant to be together since I was human. But now, this was even more reassurance.

I looked at Edward with a goofy smile. I had imprinted.

_______________________________________________________________

**A/N: HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! What did you think of it????????? I guess it was okay… I guess…………. REVIEW OR ELSE! I NEED REVIEWS OR I HAVE NO WILL TO WRITE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY THIS WEEKEND!!!!! **


End file.
